As the Flame Dies Out
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: A marriage law has been issued to everyone who is not married above the age of sixteen, when Hermione is in love with Draco, but gets paired with Ron, what will happen?  For the Marriage Law challenge.  If you don't like OOC don't read!
1. After The War

I couldn't wait until this war was over, then I could find Draco and tell him how I really feel. Prejudices aside, I would be able to talk to him. He saved my life, so that would be the perfect excuse to talk to him. I heard a cry of a pheonix in the near distance, looking into the sky, I saw light.

No dark mark, and that signaled that the war was over.

"Gather into the Great Hall please." a voice called out through the sky, through the free sky. I felt burden raise itself off of my shoulders, a new start. I ran through the crown, searching for the beautiful head of platinum blonde hair, but had no luck.

My heart dropped. What if he had died? I shrugged that off, trying to keep positive as I looked into the beautiful, yet haunting night sky. When I was in the Great Hall, I sat in one of the many little stools, waiting for someone to talk.

A short lady walked up to the podium, which was undamaged, and put her wand to her throat.

"Sonorus. Hello all, I would like to congratulate the light side on winning the war." she said, and a great applause erupted. The crowd was wild, just as the witch began talking again.

"The Ministry of Magic is issuing a marriage law for all people who are not married but are over the age of sixteen. I will call out the name of the pair, and you will then have your spouse." The hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. A tear rolled down my cheek. I would never get to tell Draco how I felt.

" Mr. Harry Potter will be paired with Miss Lavender Brown. Miss Luna Lovegood, and Mr. Blaise Zabini. Mr. Draco Malfoy and" at this point my breath was caught in my throat.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson." I began sobbing and I put my head in my hands, a lot of other names were called out and finally I heard mine.

"Miss Hermione Granger nd Mr. Ronald Weasley." I was sobbing even more at this point and Luna had her arm around me. Ron begun walking towards me and he pulled me into a tight hug, and I couldn't help but to push him away and run. Just run until my lungs would collapse. I fell and sat in a ball until I heard approaching footsteps.

"Granger, what in the name of merlin was that for?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. I got up and hugged him.

"Draco, I love you, I was going to tell you but t-then...the law." I sobbed into his chest. He was just standing there taking in the situation. Why was his enemy hugging him?

"Granger, I love you too, but we were both paired with different people, not each other. It would be best if we just forgot about each other." he said. she stared at him like he was going crazy.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Get away from me mudblood, and don't ever come back." he spat, and walked away from her. She ran and grabbed his shoulder.

"I thought you loved me too." she said, making it sound like a question.

"I lied," he said, walking away. She cried, and cried until her eyes were red and puffy, and she was out of breath. Everything went black.

**AN: This is for the marriage law challenge, and just to make myself feel better, when I finish this, I will write a Dramione one. Tell me what you thought, but remember, I have feelings too. Thanks for reading!**


	2. By The Beach

I woke up in a bright room, and I heard ocean waves hitting against rocks in the distance. Stretching my arms, my joints cracked and I sighed with relief. Maybe it was only a dream.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're awake, we need to plan for the wedding, it is going ot be in a month. Now which cake do you want?" Ginny asked me, holding up two pictures of wonderful looking cakes. I pointed at the second one, not sure if I liked it better, but wanting her to get out of my face.

"Let's go outside, it's a beautiful day." she said, leading me outside into a sea of grass, with a beautiful view of the ocean. We sat down and she was talking, but I was zoning out. I was having a daydream of me and Draco, as I slowly walked up the aisle in my white dress, to him. His awaiting arms held me, and he kissed me on the lips.

"I do." I said.

"Okay so that is one more thing out of the way." she said writing down that it will be an outdoor wedding. Had I said that? Oh well, outdoor weddings were wonderful. With three more hours of planning, we were almost completely finished planning this, and we went back inside.

Ron came and gave me a hug, and I hugged him back. If I had to get married to him, I might as well get used to these kinds of things. Mrs. Weasley made us all sandwiches, and I decided to go swimming.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm coming with you okay?" Ron asked, I nodded with a smile. I was finally beginning to accept that he loved me, and I would need to love him to live a happy life. I dressed in a bikini Ginny had picked out for me, and went outside.

The salty air hit me in the face, and I breathed it in. I love the ocean smell, it made me feel so happy, bringing me back to great times before things were complicated. I dived into the water, soaking my hair and making it lie flat on my head, and resurfaced with water dripping down my face.

Ron landed right next to me, and when his head was above the water, he kissed me. It was soft at first, but then it got a little more demanding. His lips moved against mine in harmony, and his arms were around my waist. The water made it a wet kiss, and I didn't mind it.

He parted from me, and I looked at him for a second.

"Race you back!" I shouted, pushing him under the water and swimming as fast as I could to the sand. When he caught up with me, he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"That...was so...not fair!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He tackled me onto the ground and put his nose on mine. We smiled at each other for a few minutes, and then got up to go inside. it was getting dark outside, and I would need to shower.

We walked up the long path, hand in hand, and went inside. I walked to my room, grabbing a dress, and went into the bathroom. Turning the water on high, I undressed and weighed myself. Wow, I lost two pounds since last week, which is not good, because I was already skinny as could be.

Going on the run made you lose so much weight it was terrible, I would have to get some ice cream after my shower. I stepped in the hot water, and let it un-knot my back. I felt so relieved as the hot water did it's work, I felt my pores unclog and the saltwater wash out of my hair.

When I stepped out of the shower, I felt so refreshed, so regenerated. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon, and walked to the library. I picked a book up and began reading and scoping ice cream out of the container.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, Hermione will have hurdles in he future with Ron, and Draco will not let her accept this so easy, well it may be subconcious. :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Mass Confusion

**AN: Don't you love it when people don't have enough guts to sign a story bashing review? I absolutely do. Anyway, here is the next chapter for those of you actually sticking with me. I can say that you guys might actually enjoy this one. Thanks guys!**

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, it seemed just so real. I was with Ron, holding his hand and going into the Chamber of Secrets. We were looking for a basalisk fang to destroy the horcrux, and I couldn't find one anywhere, but Ron did. The scene dissolved, and Ron grabbed my arms, and hugged me tight, kissing me right on the mouth.

I kissed back, not sure what else to do and he whispered to me.

"Hermione, remember, whatever happens, I love you, forever. Bye, love." he said, before jumping in front of me blocking the curse from hitting me. I didn't know what it was until I saw his blank expression and stillness.

"NO!" I shouted, the book flying out of my hands, and the spoon dropping onto the floor. It was night, so I decided to go to my bed and sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a bright sunny day, my kind of day. The kind where I read and write, and sing songs. I love those kinds of days so much, because I can just escape from everything. Ron was next to me, staring at me like I was crazy.

I didn't know what else to do, so I whacked him with my pillow and he fell off the bed. I burst out laughing, but I didn't see him grabbing his pillow. Next thing I knew, it hit my face, so I started laughing harder.

This was getting easier and easier to accept. I ran into our bathroom and turned on the shower. Ron came in after me, and I sprayed him with water, and he nearly screamed. He tried to grab the hose from me, but I dodged his hand.

I sprayed him until he was soaken wet. He finally took the hose from me, and next thing I knew, water was getting sprayed into my face. I choked, and began spluttering words out.

"Ron..stop...if...not..in..my face..no..quit..please...I can't breath!" I gasped out. He stopped and I tackled him onto the floor, we were both soaked, and shaking. I laughed loud and he silenced it with his lips.

"Hermione, you are forgetting me. How could you? I love you more than that Weasel, so why would you do this to me?" I heard someone say, but Ron's lips weren't moving. Well they were, but they weren't speaking.

I looked up and saw Draco, well not really. It was more like a ghost of him. He couldn't be...could he? I got up and ran outside, crying, shaking with fear. I thought I was supposed to live a happy life with Ron, and right when I start getting used to the idea of it, the stupid ferett comes back into my life.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself. It really wasn't like me to just get up and run away from my problems.

I looked around the field of grass, and saw no sign of an answer. I picked up a stick and drew pictures in the sand. One was of a teardrop, one was of me and a boy with no face.

I heard voices calling my name.

"Hermione, Hermione!" I heard Ron's voice shout out to me. I stayed where I was and heard him running closer to me.

"Ron?" I whispered, and I saw his face. His face turned into Draco's.

"Hermione, why did you do that to me?" he asked me. It was Dracos face, but it was Ron's voice, so I just didn't look into his eyes. I started for the house, and the face morphed back into Ron's, and he ran after me.

"I just wasn't sure." I whispered.

"Not sure about what, Hermione, marrying me? I love you, and I can give you a long happy life. I wanted to do this right, so here it goes." he said getting down on one knee. My mouth dropped open, and he started.

"Hermione, I love you, and I will for every second of eternity, and long as we both shall live, and I would like to know if you would marry me?" he asked, and I didn't want to say no, but I had to say yes, or else I would go to Azkaban.

"Ron, I'm broken, beyond repair. I don''t know why you want me so bad. I love you too, but as a brother. I was raised _not_ to marry my brother, but I am going to say yes so I don't get carted off to Azkaban." I said, and immediately, I wanted to take it back.

"I'm sorry Ron, I don't know what's gotten into me." I told him, but he was already walking off.

"I don't care anymore Mione, I might just go to Azkaban, cause I don't even want to try anymore. If you wanna go to that stupid boy, then go ahead. I'm sick of having feelings for you that you don't return." he said, and stormed off.

I sunk down against the wall on the outside of the house and watched Ron walk away.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy. I hate what you have done to me, so just please stop haunting me. Stop getting into my every thought and runining it for me and everyone who is affected by me. Why did this all have to happen?" I screamed before letting tears fall.

"Fine, if you hate me so much, but you will always be a memory of mine. Talk to the real me about this. I only appear when he is thinking lovingly about you in some way. Whether it just be admiration or true love. He can be found in his manor, I trust you know where that is, so go." the fake Draco told me.

And so I went.

**AN: Guys, really this sin't going to be a Dramione story, I have had to explain that many times. For the challenge I was given Ron and Hermione, so I put Draco in for a twist. What kind of story would this be?**

**"Hermione and Ron were paired up together and kissed passionately under the moon at thier luck. How could two people out of many get paired together when they loved each other so much? They didn't dare question it and held hands, happily skipping in the sunset."**

**Seriously, I just put Dramione in for conflict. I love Dramione, and sorry to all those Romione fans, but I promise this will end up being straight foreward Romione. I promise. Thanks guys, who actually stuck with me after that rough patch.**


	4. Visiting the Serpents

I didn't dare tell anyone where I was going, just that I needed to walk. I was nineteen now so I could use magic freely now. I walked into an alley where I was sure no one was in, and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

This was going to be rough, because no one there liked me because of my blood, so I tried to keep calm and just move foreward no matter how nervous I was. One step at a time, left right left right. I focused on small things to distract myself from what I was about to do. Birds chriping happily, getting ready for night, the bautiful sunset, the clouds, perfect white, fluffy clouds.

I finally arrived at the door, and grasped the large serpent knocker. It chimed twice, it chimed, not boomed, the wonders of magic, and I was greeted by a beautiful woman. Her hair was the same exact color as Draco's, and her eyes too.

"Yes?" she asked in a silky voice, that chilled me to the bone.

"Umm, I'm here to talk to Draco, to apologize." I told her. She looked at me with questioning eyes, and I immediately felt wind rush through my curls. I shivered, and she opened the door further.

"Draco isn't here right now, but he will be back soon, please, come in." she said, motioning with her hand. I stepped in the door cautiously, and stood in the doorway. She walked to the beautiful black silk couch as her heels clicked upon the black, torturous marble floor I remember so well.

"Please, sit down, I will get you a cup of tea." she told me. I just realized that this must be his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Did she know I was muggleborn, or even a wizard? Maybe I should tell her, but maybe I shouldn't.

"Here you are, Hermione." she said, entering back into the room.

"You...you know who I am?" I asked her, in shock. She smiled, not the famous Malfoy sneer, nor a smirk. A smile, as if she were truly entertained.

"Of course, sweetie. I am really sorry for my...sister's...actions last year. It ruined me, I couldn't sleep that night. Nor many others, because of the other kids getting tortured. I really don't like speaking of this, but I would like you to know I am truly sorry." she told me. She was really something, different as could be from the others.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," I started but she interupted.

"No, I could have stopped her, controlled her. But I stood aside and watched." she whispered, looking down.

"No really, it made me stronger, realizing that other's had it far worse so I shouldn't complain. She could have hurt you too, but I did see pain in your eyes. I thought it might have been for someone else, but I saw it." I told her, and it was honest

I sipped my tea, and warmed up immediately. She looked at me in silence for a couple of minutes.

"It was you, and that Lovegoood girl who really made me see reason, you both are so innocent and are the last ones who deserve to be harmed for your actions. I cried myself to sleep, and my husband always knew my position. I never liked serving for Voldemort, but what choice did I have, I didn't have any of the famous Gryffindor bravery." she told me with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." I told her, it really was sad that she cried for me and Luna every night.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear." she told me. Just then, the door opened and a boy came in, soken wet. He looked at his mother, then at me, and away. He did a double-take and looked back at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, not trying to be rude, but it came across as just that.

"I came to talk, and apologize." I told him. He walked slowly towards me, as if counting his every step, listening to the sliding of his Oxford shoes along the floor. His pant legs swishing against each other in the silence.

He garbbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch. I followed him into a room that appeared to be a large study. There were two dark-wooded desks on either side, I would guess one for Lucius, and one for Draco and his summer schoolwork, seeing as his old text books were piled up on it.

The walls were flooding with books, like a heaven to me. Draco's eyes met my curious brown ones, and questioned me silently.

"I'm sorry for being an...inconvieniece. I wanted to tell you something, but it isn't exactly a two minute chat." I told him.

"Oh, no inconvienience." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he motioned to one of the three black, old-fashioned chairs. I slowly sat, and so did he.

"Okay, this may sound particularly odd, but I've been seeing you for the past couple of hours. Not really you, but a ghost-like entity. Then you, the fake you, told me that the only way to get rid of his haunting, is to talk to you." I told him, even though it hardly made sense to me.

"What kind of magic is that?" Draco asked rhetorically. He pondered in his thought for a couple of moments.

"I believe it's called a conscience." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, you." he said smiling. I laughed and almost lost my train of thought.

"I want to be friends, Draco, if we live the rest of our lives having more feeling for each other, which may not be the case for you, but I won't be able to live a real life. Honestly, I want you in my life, but the Ministry told us, it was this or Azkaban." I said, drawing out my words to create affect rather than monotonous, boring voice.

"Me too, Hermione, I love you, but I know it really isn't an option. Heck, I wish there was another option, but we both know there isn't." he told me. I used to sit in Hogwarts, fantasizing about the day I would marry him. Now, that isn't an option, so I will have to live with Ron. I know it sounds like a bad thing, but it might not be such a bad thing after all.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, I'm glad we can still be friends. That doesn't happen often. I think I'm going to leave, the others are probably worried sick." I said with a smile on my face. I got up, and he did too, and walked me outside the gates under and umbrella.

You couldn't apparate or disapparate inside of the gates. He hugged me, and I felt happy that we both accepted the fact we could only be friends.

"No, I can't marry him! You can't make me!" I heard a voice yelling. I saw a woman with two men dragging her to Azkaban. Poor lady. I quickly disapparated back to the house on the hill.

**AN: I actually think this chapter turned out rather well. I hope you think so. Well in this chapter, she tied everything up with Draco, but next chapter she will have to face Ron. And worse, Ginny. Haha, thanks for sticking with me guys. Please review, they motivate and make me happy. It can be considered a birthday present. I have the same birthday as Ron Weasley :D**


	5. Miniature Battle

I stood in the pouring rain for a couple of seconds, and then slowly opened the door. I looked in, and no-one was there, or at least where I could see them. I saw a bag of Red Vines on the table, and the pictures moving along the walls. I noticed the smallest of things.

"Ron?" I shouted. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, so I came further inside.

"Where were you, we were all worried sick?" he asked me. I looked up at his tall figure, at least a foot taller than me. Maybe that was a little exaggeration. Seven inches at the most.

"I was...talking to Draco. No, it's not what you think, I was clearing things up with him. He was haunting my conscience, so I talked to him." I whispered, seeing as Ron was two inches away from me. He hugged me, and pulled my hand, dragging me to a place unknown.

"Look, she came back guys." Ron said, and nine faces looked up at me. I blushed, and they all surrounded me in a hug.

"How could you do that Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ginny said, but with a smile on her face. She was the one I was worried about most, but it seems alright. We all sat down at the table and had a nice dinner together.

This all seemed too perfect, and something had to be wrong.

"Guys, I have some news for you all." Ginny said, and she looked at Harry, who had a re-assuring smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant, and it's far enough along to know it's a boy. James Sirius will be his name." Ginny said, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"I noticed, but I didn't want to say anything just in case." Fleur said. She smiled at Ginny and everyone congratulated them. I somehow was in charge of organizing a baby-shower for her.

Ron's and my wedding was planned for March the seventeenth. We both had Irish blood in us, so it would be special. Ginny's and Harry's would be after the baby so Ginny could get her figure back, theirs would be on December the twenty-second.

We all sat there in delight, but I was the only one who noticed the patronus come in through the window.

"Death Eaters are on their way, put up defense." it stated. We all rushed around, grabbing our wands, guarding different entrances, and also, you could not apparate into here. I stood by the front door, and saw a black shadow descending out of thin air. It landed right on the edge of the grass, the apparation point.

A dark-haired woman slowly sauntered to the door with her wan flicking curls of her hair out of her face. Her hair was bushier than mine, but mine was pretty close. Her's looked as if it had been recently teased.

"Greetings, mudblood." Bellatrix cackled. It chilled me to the bone, and I flicked my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and I heard others battling as well. Her wand flew out of her hand and into mine.

"Oh, you found your wand, I could have sworn I hid it pretty well, but oh well, I have it now. The aurors are on their way, you know." I told her with a smirk that would put Draco to shame.

"Shut up you insolent little mudblood!" she shouted in that eery voice of her's. I smiled even wider, but her face was adorned with a sneer. I pointed my wand straight to her and murmered the new spell that I had learned.

"Retro persona." I whispered under my breath, and she flew away into the air. I thought it wouldn't work, but I guess it worked pretty well. The house was quiet, so I guessed it might be safe, but I kept my wand out, and stepped almost silently through the house.

I found Ron and went straight into his arms. There were tears running down his face.

"Greyback, he...he bit my arm, it stings. Bad." he said dropping onto the floor. Tears fled down to my neckline and continued driping down from my eyes.

"Vulnus purum." I whispered, and his wound turned red, dirt dripping out from it.

"Water, please Mione." he coughed out, and blood came out of his nose.

"Aguamenti." I said, not wanting to leave his side. I took a tissue out of my purse, and cleaned his nose up. The others came rushing into the room, and huddled around us.

"Oh, not another one." George said, and Bill just looked down upon his brother, knowing how bad it felt. An owl flew through the window, and dropped a letter into my hands.

_Hermione,_

_We tried to stop it, really we did. They just went without warning. Sorry, I hope you all are well._

_D.M._

I knew exactly who it was, and I smiled at the though, but frowned again.

"Who was it from?" Ginny asked me.

"It was Draco, he said him and his mother tried to stop them. He really is a good kid." I told them all. Ron whimpered and I bent back over him. Bill and Charlie carried him to the couch and set him down.

"Ron, don't worry, it will only be bad for the next four hours, but after that you should be fine. If you shoudl get a craving for anything, you need to eat whatever it is, or else you will attack someone unknowingly." Bill told him, sharing his knowledge of the condition.

"Thanks, Bill." Ron said in a small voice.

**Two weeks later**

"Ron, you need to go with the guys to pick out your tuxedos, and if you must get a colored vest other than black or white, get silver, it will match the bridesmaids." I told Ron, and I had to get ready to go dress shopping with the girls.

I was going with Molly, Ginny, Fleur, my mother, and Luna. Ginny, Luna, and Fleur were all bridesmaids, and mother and Molly were just shopping and critiquing my style.

I knew for a fact their dresses were silver, and my dress' train was going to be silver. It's a wonderful color and everyone else agreed. We walked into the store, and it was a muggle store, so there were many racks lined up along the walls with dresses you could try on.

I grabbed one and handed it to Luna, making her try in on, and I also gave Fleur and Ginny a dress. I chose Luna's which was silver, and it had an Irish green belt. Slytherin colors but it was beautiful. It was floor length and silky. It looked great on all three girls, though they were different body types from most so they would need to be sewn up a little.

I picked a dress that was all white, except for the green and silver train. I went in and tried it on, and it looked beautiful.

"Oh my lord, Hermione you look beautiful, everyone's eyes are going to be on you, and you only." my mom told me. I laughed and looked at the other girls' stunned faces.

"I guess I'm getting this one then, huh?" I asked, and they chuckled. The dress fit me so well, I was buying it there and then, not wanting to take a chance. The wedding was in a week, and everything else was planned out.

We all paid for the dresses and exited the store, apparating, my mother side along apparating, back to the burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I have a wedding like Fleur's, outside? May we have it here?" I asked her. She smiled and hugged me.

"That was the plan all along dear." she said laughing. Fleur was smiling at me too, flashing her white teeth.

"Hermione, I will be the one who will pick flowers, and turn them silver. I have done that a couple times for my family before, but never for a wedding." Fleur said, with a great mig smile on her face. That would be gorgeous, and it would even match with everything.

"Thank you Fleur." I told her, pulling her into a hug, which strangely turned into a group hug.

"Okay, let's put these dresses away before the boys get home." Mrs. Weasley said.

**AN: I would hope by now that all of you would know that I don't own the magical fantasy world that is Harry Potter. Especially when I made A Very Potter Musical reference (Red Vines :D What can't they do?) But thanks again for reading this :D**


	6. Wedding Bells

I walked upstairs and hid my dress in Ginny's closet, just a s the door downstairs opened. I ran out of her room right away. Nearly tripping down the stairs, and landed into Ron's arms. I smiled and he chuckled.

"So, did you all find tuxedos that fit?" I asked him. Maybe I didn't really love Draco more than a friend. Why did tennage life have to be so confusing?

"Yeah, and the vests are silver, except since it's St. Patrick's day, I got green ties." he said. I would have been extremely mad for him not telling me about getting a different color, but it was fine because it matches.

"Okay, good. I love you sweetie. Night." I whispered in his ear, pecking him on his jaw bone. He smiled, and hugged me tighter, then released me. I skipped happily up the stairs. I think I'm falling hard for Ron Weasley.

When I lay down in the guest room, which the Weasleys had since Percy moved out, I heard something coming from the closet. I sat up in the bed, and the closet door flew open. I flinched back and I stepped out of the closet. Yeah, _I _stepped out. Like I have two bodies and one is in the closet.

"So, your big day is tomorrow, how are you feeling?" I asked myself. If that makes sense.

"Nervous." I said, and Ginny came in my room.

"Who are you talking to Mione?" she asked me looking around the room.

"What are you talking about, Ginny, she's right there." I told her poiting to the other me.

"Hermione, are you alright? No one is in here, just you and me." Ginny said looking at me funny. How could she not see?

"I'm fine, but I came out of the closet. Well, not in that way, I like men, but it was like I had two bodies and one was in the closet and she was talking to me." I told her, cocking my head to the side.

"Hermione, after your honeymoon, I am taking you to St. Mungos. Something is really wrong with you. You said you faught with Bellatrix, when in reality, she has been dead for two years now. You saw Malfoy's body and he talked to you. Somethings very bad, but I don't want to ruin your wedding day." Ginny said. Now that I thought about that, something didn't seem right.

"Okay Ginny. I honestly feel fine though, but I have been feeling a bit different since the end of the war." I told her, and she looked at me, pursing her lips, and left the room. I lay down and looked at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

The morning came more quickly than I would have liked, piercing my eyes with bright sunlight from the open window that Mrs. Weasley must have opened. I got up and walked grogily down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen towards me.

The smell of waffles and bacon flew through the air, and my stomach growled impatiently. I sat down at the table when a plate float towards me.

"Good morning dear, are you ready for the big day?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I looked out the kitchen window and saw Mr. Weasley, Harry, Bill, Hagrid, and Charlie raising the big white tent. Deja vu hit, as I remember the same exact arrangements for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"I hope so." I said, my stomach flipping uncontrollably. I looked down and took a few bites of waffle, and bacon. Syrup stuck to my fingers, so when I finished I washed them with the lavender scented soap.

Fleur dragged me upstairs forcefully and sat me on a chair. She grabbed a big bag and opened it, taking many different products out of it. She began plucking eyebrows, curling lashes, painting lips, brushing cheeks, and spreading colorful makeup over my eye lids.

I felt like a guinie pig being tested with new products. It felt like I had been here for hours, but she had only a little make up on me. She began curling my hair, and twisting it around into an elegant mass of curls piled on my head. I spun the chair around when she was finished, and looked in the mirror.

I didn't even look like myself. I looked absolutely beautiful though, I had to admit.

"Thank you, I look beautiful. You should go into the make up or hair styling buisness." I told her. She smiled and pushed me into my room, making me put my dress on. I carefully slid it on, not wanting to ruin my hair or make up.

I stepped out of my room, and Mrs. Weasley pulled me by my mother and took a picture of us. Then after many pictures, I heard someone clear their throat.

"It's almost time for it to start." Harry told me, and Mrs. Weasley and my mother and father went outside. I walked slowly behind them, and heard the music start.

I walked slowly down the aisle, following after my bridesmaids, not wanting to trip, and at the end my father joined me. I couldn't even tell you how happy I felt in that instant, my beautiful dress flowing behind me.

"We are gathered her today..." was all I heard before I dazed off. Ron smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.

"I do." he said, looking as if he had just won the world's greatest prize.

"I do." I said, befor the preist even got to the part. People around the audience chuckled, and Ron pulled me in for the famous kiss. He looked great today, not like he never looks good because he always does.

"Ron and Hermione, go to the dance floor for your first dance." The preist said, and Ron pulled me along. I honestly didn't know what the song would be but I didn't care.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

I hugged Ron tight, and didn't let go as we twirled around.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know_

_Come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Oh I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

He spun me around and it was impossible to get dizzier than I already was. I couldn't believe we were finally married

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Oh cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"I love you Hermione." Ron said giving me one final spin.

"I love you too Ron." I told him, hugging him around the waist.


	7. Of honeymoons and pitterpatters

I looked into his eyes as the family rushed us out, the party was long, and I wanted nothing more than a chance to close my eyes and rest myself. I grabbed his hand and my suitcase, we would only be going away for two days, and we walked to the apparation point.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt the familiar tug behind my navel as we whooshed around the world. We were truly on top of the world, and I was content.

We landed on an island that was nearly deserted, and I walked into a little hut that was right next to the ocean. This would be a very nice honeymoon. Very nice indeed. He lifted me up and carried me to the threshold, not setting me down once there, but carrying me all the way to the bed. It was a king-sized bed with beautiful blue sheets and tons of wonderful fluffy pillows.

He moved a curl of hair out of my face, and kissed me on the lips. I smiled into his lips and he stood up, walking to the corner. He pulled off his shorts, and I changed into my bikini so we could go for a swim. I loved ocean air, the smell, and the breeze that wasn't too cold, nor was it too warm.

We held hands down to the edge of the water, but I let go of his hand instantly when I saw something in the water.

"Do you see that Ron? Right over there?" I asked him, pointing at a big white speck. I looked at him expectantly, his eyes squinted.

"See what, I don't see anything but ocean, Mione." he told me. I looked at him once more, then began slowly walking out into the water. He followed, not sure where this situation was going. I kept walking to the the white point, which happened to be a lady in a dress.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked her. She was tall, brown ringlets like she was brought up near a beach, and looked as if she spent a lot of time in the water. I looked at her eyes, and strangely, they were the same color as mine.

"I'm you Hermione, when you are thirty. This is what you will look like. You will have had two kids, and one will be a boy, the other a girl." she told me. I nearly screamed and I felt as if I was bonkers, which appearrantly, I was.

"Ron, I don't feel so well, let's go back to the house." I told him. He looked at me as if I had gone insane, and we started off towards the house.

"You can't run away from me Hermione, I'm in your head, therefore I can follow you anywhere." the strange lady told me. I was talking to myself earlier, and now I was talking to myself, but from the future. This is definitely not right.

"Ron, I really don't feel well, I think I want to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow. I would like to spend at least a day on our honeymoon. Maybe soon we can return." I told him, sad to ruin our lovely night.

"It's okay honey, if you're not up to it now, I don't mind leaving." he told me. I hugged him around his waist, and he hugged my shoulders, and for a moment, I forgot the world. We walked into the house and I lay down on the bed.

Soon, I couldn't remember what happened next, as I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awoke in the morning to the smell of something burning, as I shot straight up out of the bed. I ran into the kitchen to find Ron cooking something, and it was on fire.

"Ron, I almost had a heart attack. Why is that burning, did you spray non-stick spray onto the pan?" I asked him. He looked at me like I had three heads. I walked over to the cabinet, pulled out a small can of oil-like spray.

"This is what you use to make it keep from lighting on fire." I told him, and he smiled.

"Sorry Mione, just trying to get used to cooking." he told me. I laughed, and once he saw the tension was gone, he started laughing too. This was something I would definitely tell our kids. I did a spell to put the fire out, scooped the charred bits of bacon into the trash, and rinsed the pan.

I sprayed the non-stick spray into the pan, and put four new pieces of bacon into it.

"Ron, when they start to get a tan color, flip them, then when they do on that side, take them out and put new ones in." I told him with a laugh. I walked out of the room and began packing for the trip home, and to St. Mungos. I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. It burned and I was screaming, which caused Ron ran into the bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay? Oh merlin!" he shouted. He ran over and grabbed my hair, rubbing my back. I felt embarrased, and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Ron, it's okay, just go cook breakfast." I told him through my coughing. He scoffed at me.

"I don't think so, it's not like I'm never gonna see you puke." he told me with a chuckle. He grabbed my hand, and I slowly got up only to fall back down and throw up again. When I was finished, I stood up and went into the kitchen to sit down.

"How about we leave now, and maybe if you're up to it, we can come back later." Ron asked. I nodded slowly, and he packed our things. In about ten minutes, we were ready to apparate, which I really wasn't feeling up to, and I grabbed his hand. As soon as we landed in the hospitol, I fell to the floor clutching my stomach.

"Can you please help us?" I heard Ron ask someone.

"Yes, please bring her into this room here and we will check to see what the problem is." I heard a silk female voice answer. I felt Ron's arms pick me up off the ground and carry me over his shoulder, and after a couple seconds, things got quieter. I was set on a bed and I looked around.

"Honey, what's the matter?" A woman in a blue gown asked me. I hesitated. 'Everything', I wanted to say.

"For a while, I have been seeing things others couldn't see, hearing people talk to me when they weren't and just this morning I threw up." I rushed out, and hardly thought she heard a word I said.

"You may be expieriencing some stress, have you eaten anything strange?" the woman, who's name turned out to be Dr. Eileen, asked me.

"Not that I'm aware of. I have been stressed out lately though..." I trailed off. She took her wand and pressed it against my stomach and stopped.

"I will be back in a second sweetie, just hang in there for five more minutes in the least." she said, walking out of the room. I looked nervously at Ron.

"What if something's wrong with me?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't leave you, I love you Mione, and I will never leave you." he whispered into my ear.

"Hermione, I have good news for you, nothings wrong at all unless you wanted to wait longer for children." the doctore said with a smile.

"Oh Merlin, are you serious? How long has it been in there? Why have I been seeing things? Is it a boy or girl?" I asked her in one big breath.

"Well, you are three months into it and it seems to be a girl. I think you have been seeing things because magical babies can do that to you. When I was pregnant with my little girl, she made my hair change different colors as she pleased, I walked around with blue hair for a week. Anyway, good luck to the both of you, if you will just wait a couple of minutes." she said, once again walking out.

"See, nothing is wrong with you Hermione, it's just a baby. A baby." Ron said as if he were about to faint.

"Yeah, our baby Ron. She is gonna have little red curls and the highest grades. I'm so happy. We have to go right home and tell the others."

**AN: Hey guys, is this Romione enough for you now. Please, I really don't like the bashing, and the people who are gutless enough to sign their reviews that bash. If you don't sign it, how am I supposed to fight back? XD Just kidding, but please, even if you don't have an account, just leave me some way to contact you.**


	8. Admitting

The nurse came back with papers and had us sign a release form. We quickly apparated to The Burrow. We landed in the living room, no one in sight. I walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking food.

"Ron, in here!" I shouted. Mrs. Weasley turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, Hermione, you're back so soon, what happened?" she asked me.

"Can we call everyone in here?" I asked her. She looked around, and put her wand down with a worried face.

"Of course dear. Weasleys, Potters, and anyone else in the house, come down here!" she called at the stairs. All I could hear was many footsteps as Ron put his arm around my waist.

"What's up you two?" Harry asked, silencing the crowd. Everyone looked at the pair of us, and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Well, we have some news." Ron said from my right side. I looked up at his face, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Well, I am pregnant." I said, and immediately hid my face in Ron's chest as we were flocked with hugs and kisses.

"Congratulations guys!" everyone shouted. I looked around and saw my family. Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Fred, Harry, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin. This was my new family. I needed to tell my real parents though, they probably are worried sick. Wait, they still think I'm on my honeymoon.

"Guys, I'm going to talk to my parents. You coming, Ron?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded, and at once, we were off again. The world swirled around me, and once we stopped, I fell to my knees.

"Hey, Mione, I got you." Ron said picking me up off the floor, pressing his soft lips to my hair. I loved being right here in his arms. It was where I belong. We walked to the door, and I opened it.

"Mom, dad? Are you guys in here?" I called out. I heard the kitchen sink running, so me and Ron walked in and saw my parents eating lunch. Butterflies flocked in my stomach.

"Mom, dad, we have some good news." I told them. My mom's eyes lit up and my dad looked at me confused.

"I'm pregnant." I said, and my mom leaped across the room to hug me. My dad chuckled and slowly walked over to shake Ron's hand and congratulate us. I was so happy that my whole family was okay with this, and so soon too.

"Thank you for being alright with this, you two." I told them. My mom nearly scoffedm, while my dad smiled at me.

"Why wouldn't we be okay with grandchildren? Is it a girl or boy?" my dad asked.

"Girl." I said simply. My parents both laughed and my mom grabbed me and Ron sandwiches.

"Here you two go, you need some food. Your daughter will spend so much time with me! I'm so excited." mom said to us.

"Hey Ron?" I said in his ear.

"What Mione?" he asked.

"I love you." I told him, hugging him. I really was glad everything worked out in our favor.

"I love you too Mione." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Dad, mom, I think we are going to leave, we have furniture to pick out." I said with a chuckle. I grabbed Ron's hand and we zoomed off into the world. We landed in Diagon alley, and I rushed into the furniture store.

"Welcome to our new baby store you two. Are you expecting a boy, or a girl?" a lady asked us.

"A girl." I said with a smile that almost hurt. She smiled back at our excitement. She guided us through the store, and we followed grabbing things on the way. Turns out, this store sells clothes too, so we got itty-bitty dresses, little socks, shoes, shirts, and many other articles of clothing.

When we got everything we needed, we left to our house, which turned out to be right next door to Ginny and Harry, and just a five minutes walk to Bill and Fleurs'. It was perfect for us, and we loved it. There were three rooms, and two full baths. There were two living rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, and a basement. It came with a huge backyard, and it was right next to the ocean.

"It's perfect, Ron. I love it." I said in awe.

"Yeah, I know. The best we could ever think of. One living room is definitely going to be turned into a library." he said, and I could feel my eyes glowing. We walked in, and our furniture was set up. Everything except the library's books and our baby's room.

"This is perfect. We need food though." I said, my stomach growling. He laughed and we continued until our house was finished.

**AN: Now is the time where they walk happily into the sunset. XD**


	9. Epilogue

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter. Kind of the epilogue, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it, though many of you can't stop bashing. I decided I won't accept bashing reviews any more and I just won't bother with them and waste my breath. You guys can waste your breath all you want though, it won't bother me. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to it. Anyway, everyone is alive in my story because...well because I said so. I don't own Harry Potter, which is why I'm sitting in my bedroom watching spongebob whilst typing this. Hermione liked Draco at first because this was a marriage law fic challenge. It wouldn't be a challeng if Hermione and Ron were both okay with it, now would it? I think I have done enough justifying for myself. Oh, and by the way, this is in third person.**

Twelver years later

Rose ran around the back yard with her hair flailing behind her. She chased the little bunny around even though she could have easily trapped it in a cage. Hermione laughed when she climbed up the tree as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, and swung from branches like a monkey while Ron tried to hover under her should she fall.

"Mommy, look at me! When are Teddy and Dominique coming over? I can't wait to see all my family with me for the barbie-q." Rose said from her branch, as she came down. She jumped in a pile of dirt, and got very dirty.

The funny part about all of this was that Ron was the one freaking out about the dirt, not Hermione. Hermione just sat and laughed at Ron's red face. He never yelled at his little girl so that made it all the more funny.

"Hermione, please help me. I can't do this alone." Ron said, and Hermione got out of her chair and ran over to catch the litle girl. Rose laughed until her face matched her hair, her wavy beautiful hair.

"Ron, that was easy, how could you not do that?" Hermione asked him, and he shrugged laughing as Hermione put Rose over her shoulder and began walking towards the kiddie pool set up.

Hermione dropped Rose in, the water barely going past Rose's knees. The mud dripped into the water and the picture of this very moment faded away.


End file.
